


Don't Stand So Close to Me

by spicerack



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student except not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicerack/pseuds/spicerack
Summary: Ratchet helped tutor Pharma to be a doctor, but now his exams are over. It's not quite so bad if your student graduates, right?





	Don't Stand So Close to Me

Ratchet looks at the clock.

He should have been here 20 minutes ago. He was **late**. 

Maybe it was bad news. Should he go looking for him? Where would he even be? Ratchet could never find him when he didn't want to be found. 

_22 minutes._

His shoulder cabling felt over-tensed. He should check that. He felt old. He WAS too old. This was ridiculous. What was he doing? 

_25 minutes._

He should go home. He should take some work with him, pick up a decent bottle of energon, and forget about this. He felt a fool. This was never going to work out. 

_27 minutes._

They went over nerve disconnection three times, but maybe he forgot. He knew they should have made flash cards. He knew he'd been distracted. He knew _**HE**_ was distracting.  

_32 minutes._

The door slams open, and Ratchet wonders if the tensed cabling could snap from the way his head shoots up to the beautiful and young, so young, Primus what was he doing. 

"Ratchet." Pharma says, sounding for all the world like this was any other day he strolled into the older doctor's office to infuriate and bewitch, to exasperate and amuse him. 

Ratchet turns away to shuffle his work into his bag. "You need something, kid?"

Pharma frowns. He hates that, Ratchet Ratchet knows it, and Ratchet knows Pharma knows that he says it on purpose. 

Usually coy and pushing all the (right?) buttons, Pharma slides a tablet into Ratchet's view from around his shoulder. "Ratchet, I passed." 

Forget the cabling, this stuttering in his spark was way more troubling. Ratchet pauses with his hands on his bag. "Yeah? Congrats."

Hands, a doctor's hands, soothing and knowing all the right plates, slide from his shoulders down to his wrists. "I passed. I'm not your student anymore."

Was that his vent? It was too loud. Maybe he was coming down with something. 

"Ratchet. I'm a doctor. We're equals."

"I heard you."

Not to be ignored, Pharma's hand shifts to the rift between plates on his shoulder; he digs his digits in -- deep.

"Ratchet." A smile. A smirk? A gust of heated air against the side of his face. "You promised me. You promised **_us_**."

Us. Maybe he could have "us." Maybe he was just an old fool. Maybe he wanted to be. 

A hand around Pharma's hip, a sigh, and a damning, in-too-deep smile. "Yeah. Yeah, ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say, Pharma totally made him wait on purpose. Title from the Police song of the same name which would be track #1 if I made a Ratchet/Pharma fanmix.


End file.
